Masonicon
Masonicon is a Sporumer who mainly posts in the Science and Spore subforum. He is well known for posting about psuedoscientific topics and conspiracy theories. He is against mainstream science. He claims he is not a troll. He is also known to talk in a strange way, often repeating entire phrases as much as 4 times in a post. It was later found out that he talks like that due to being from Indonesia and not having English as a first language. Masonicon's beliefs *The Annunaki created Homo sapiens sapiens ''as a slave species to mine gold to help protect their homeworld of Nibiru's atmosphere, and to create monoatomic gold to power there 'futuristic technologies'. *The Anunnaki will come again in 2012 to take over the world and harvest humans who have been fattened by the Illuminati putting corn syrup in our food. *Earth being destroyed by an asteroid is "mundane", along with global pandemics, gamma ray bursts, and global warming. *In the future, we may discover 'limitless energy'. *Fire breathing dragons from ancient and medieval legends are actually Annunaki UFO's. *He is a messiah that has come to save us all from impending doom. *Jewish people run the major news networks and are planning to overtake the world. *Everyone in Africa is poor and has AIDS. Really. *'Fringe theories' '''prove' that life is far from mundane, buut the mainstream media/academia use it as entertainment to prove that they aren't real. *"The New world Order Conspiracy where those Global Elites are real Life Supervillains (Alongside Illuminati and other secret societies like Freemasonry) where the Chemtrails are spreading sci-fi poisons to everyone else " *Occam's razor is bad because it prevents alternative (known to us as crazy) theories from going to mainstream science. *"Everything that seems to us solid objects are actually vacuum with electron fields that works just like collision detector in video games " therefore,"Mortal Life is just Videogame" *"If you want looking for good proof, check out Alternative media because Mainstream Media has been controlled by bunch of Profit Hungry Capitalists that makes those good proof virtually nonexistent in real life" *The Illuminati will blow up the Eiffel tower, as seen in such notable movies including G. I. Joe. Other information In an interview with GandWuser, it was revealed that he first got into conspiracy theories when he was in Junior High or so, as he once claimed "I'm sitting on the twelfth grade!" He is often ridiculed by the S+Sers, but doesn't seem to mind much, although many believe that Masonicon doesn't even understand the insults. He also likes such cartoons such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Digimon, and Teen Titans, among other things. Departure After his bout of nonsense in the winter of 2009-2010, Masonicon more or less vanished, most likely as retribution from the Annunaki and Zomdies from McDonalds for him dragging them into a war with the Purple flying hippos, Giant Pitchfork weilding Toddlers, and Canadian Laser Bears that they ended up losing horribly. He has not been seen since. Slight Return Masonicon recently made a comeback, with a thread called "Team grox", containing a response to the Twilight "teams" by saying Team Grox is so much better. However, the derailing team of AsianCunt and 10eyedforever managed to kill it off before its time. Lately he has been spotted arround this forum, posting pure crap. External Links *His crappy DeviantArt account Category:Sporum members Category:Completely irrelevant things